powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kogure
is a butler who serves the Lupin Estate, assisting the Lupinrangers on behalf of the descendants of Arsène Lupin. Character History Kogure individually approached Kairi Yano, Tooma Yoimachi, Umika Hayami, three youths who had each lost someone to the Gangler Zamigo Delma. Offering them each a VS Changer, Kogure gave them the opportunity to grant their wish by collecting the Lupin Collection as the Lupinrangers. One year later, Kogure received the Comme un cube qui roule reclaimed by Kairi, adding it to the book while giving Lupin Red his next objective, the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Kogure materialized in the Bistrot Jurer just after the GSPO Tactical Unit departed to the surprise of the Lupinrangers, receiving the Allume-moi they had retrieved. When asked by Kairi as to why the officers had pieces of the Lupin Collection, Kogure claimed he was looking into the matter and requested patience before giving him his next target. Curiously, when the Lupinrangers mentioned his name in earshot of GoodStriker, the sentient Lupin Collection item hastily left their side to join the Patrangers in fighting the Gangler before taking his leave. Receiving the Qui a fait qui, Kogure was asked about GoodStriker and revealed that he has always been difficult to handle and could well be part of the reason why the police have their own Lupin Collection pieces. When the Tactical Unit returned to eat, Kogure disappeared as mysteriously as he first arrived. While reclaiming the Je vais t'habiller, the Lupinrangers pointed out that Kogure never actually ordered any food. Kogure claimed that he was too busy to eat at the bistrot before taking his leave. Learning of the existence of an additional Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine, the Lupinrangers noted that this was not mentioned by Kogure, and that there was still a lot they did not know from him. Powers and Abilities *'Stealth:' Kogure can enter and depart the Bistrot Jurer freely without making a sound. *'Master of Disguise:' Kogure was able to perfectly mimic someone to help Lupinrangers. He manage disguised himself as Kairi twice in order to help trick the GSPO into thinking that the Bistrot Jurer employees are not the Lupinrangers and to retrieve Umika's VS Changer without arousing GSPO suspicions. He also manage to mimic Lupinrangers 'mother' that looks similar to Tsukasa as Tooma mentioned to retrieve the Child Lupinangers, much to Jim's shock. Arsenal *'Lupin Collection Book': Kogure holds a mysterious book that is connected to the Lupin family's treasure room, allowing him to contain the pieces of the Lupin Collection. This serves as a safekeeping item in order for Kogure to protect the Lupin Collection, as well as putting an item into the pages of the book, or take a piece out. After telling them about the Lupin Estate’s backstory, he left the book with the main 3 Lupinrangers. The book was with the Lupinrangers when they entered Dogranio Yaboon's safe and was used by them to teleport all of the items inside back to the treasure room. Later, Jackpot Striker was sent through it to help the Lupinrangers escape from Dogranio's imprisonment. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kogure is portrayed by . Disguised as Kairi Yano, he is portrayed by . Disguised as Child Lupinrangers' 'mother' who looks similar to Tsukasa Myoujin, he is portrayed by . Notes *He and Woz of Kamen Rider Zi-O are somewhat similar as they are the mentor characters to anti-heroes (The Lupinrangers and Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O). *Kogure's use of disguises could be a reference to Spencer from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, as both are butler/mentor figures who use disguises to help their respective Rangers when the need arises. **Given the parallel between the Lupin Collection and the Precious from the series' adaptation, this might be a deliberate inference to the character. Appearances **''Number 6: What to Protect'' **''Number 7: Always Saved'' **''Number 8: The Thieves' Identities'' **''Number 9: In Order to Meet Again'' **''Number 10: It's Not Over Yet'' **''Number 12: Magical Bracelet'' **''Number 14: The Fabricated Trap'' **''Number 17: Secret Feeling'' **''Number 18: Secret of the Collection'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 24: Promise to Return Alive'' **''Number 25: Make it the Strongest'' **''Number 26: The Hidden Auction'' **''Number 28: More Fighting On My Birthday'' **''Number 32: A Request For A Duel'' **''Number 33: We Are The Youth Thief Brigade'' **''Number 34: Legendary Gun'' **''Number 35: Good People, Bad People, Ordinary People'' **''Number 36: Shoot the Bomb'' **''Number 38: Collection From Outer Space'' **''Number 40: I Can't Stop Worrying'' **''Number 42: Time of Battle'' **''Number 44: The Truth Found'' **''Number 48: The Real Face Under The Mask'' **''Number 49: As A Phantom Thief, As A Police Officer'' **''Number 51: I'm Sure I'll See You Again'' }} References Category:Sentai Mentor